


Aishiteru Yo

by MaggyFinallyWrites



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, One Shot, Prompt from twitter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:34:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26959645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaggyFinallyWrites/pseuds/MaggyFinallyWrites
Summary: It's a beautiful night on the Isle of Armor, a perfect time to confess, only Kabu finds it difficult to finally do so.
Relationships: Kabu (Pokemon)/Original Female Character(s), Kabu/Original Pokemon Trainer(s)
Kudos: 5





	Aishiteru Yo

On the Armor of Isle's Challenge Beach sat two trainers, the ever-burning man of fire Kabu, and the electrifying storm Mari. They had enjoyed a day of training with and against the other, and now with their training done for the day they rested. Sitting next to each other on the beach, the waves are gentle and pleasant, the stars lighting up the sky, and the moon full and bright. It was a beautiful night, and yet Kabu found his gaze drifting to the woman sitting next to him.

He was glad he had asked her to come train with him, more than glad if he was being completely honest. The short blonde had proven to be a worthy opponent despite being a minor league member, and her will and drive to battle was slowly being rebuilt the longer they spent together. He was proud to see her grow, proud to see her beat Avery and Klara in battle, and have the gall to even challenge Mustard. 

"Even if I lose I still want to try, I'm never going to get better if I'm always afraid of losing," she had said with a small smile, a determined look in her blue eyes that reminded him of himself.

They had both had their low points, he had watched Mari overcome her own and she had seen parts of his. But even though perhaps they weren't the strongest, weren't ever going to become champions, they were still strong in their own right, and it was that strength that Kabu appreciated seeing in Mari, and a strength she seemed to appreciate seeing in him.

It wasn't a surprise his affections for the younger woman blossomed into how he felt now. From co-workers to friends, to two people who understood the pressure the league placed on them, to training partners, and now... 

It was a perfect night to confess. The temperature was comfortable, the night sky beautiful, and yet Kabu struggled with doubt, what if Mari didn't feel the same? He was older than her by quite a few years, wouldn't she prefer someone more around her age? He was content just being her mentor and friend, just having that smile and those comforting blue eyes be in his life, and yet he still desired more. Just an answer to a question he had been asking himself their entire time on the Isle together, did she feel the same?

"Mari," Kabu started in a whisper, so quiet a part of him wished she didn't hear him, but of course her head turned to face him.

"Yeah?"

"I..." he just needed to get the words out, he just needed to know he had a chance. If he didn't then he'd need time to recover but maybe... 

"Kabu is everything ok?"

"Aishiteru yo!"

"...huh?"

"I..." well he had gotten the words out technically, although it might have been better if he had done so in Galarian. "It's a saying in Hoennian, do you know what it means?"

"No? What does it mean?" Oh the way her eyes sparkled and her voice grew soft, she likely suspected what it meant.

"It... it means the moon is beautiful," and yet, he still didn't have the full courage, the sting of rejection he could handle but the thought of Mari leaving his life was far too great. 

"Oh," Mari said, she sounded disappointed, but she looked up at the sky again with a small smile. "Well, it is lovely tonight."

"Mhm!" He wanted to kick himself. He was a grown man, not some lovestruck highschooler. But... no his chance for tonight had been ruined, but perhaps another night? "Well, I think it best we head back to the dojo and get some rest."

"You go on ahead, I just want a few more minutes out here."

"All right don't stay out too late, good night Mair."

"Good Night Kabu," she watched him jog away, letting out a sigh once he was out if her view. "... liar," Mari said with a sad smile, gaze looking up at the moon. "There's no way it just means that," the way he said it, so unsure and soft, Mari shook her head as she finally stood up. "But that's fine, I'll confess first if I must Kabu, hopefully, I'm not misreading all this though..." She took in a breath, releasing it to calm her nerves before beginning her own walk back to the dojo.

The following night she learned the true meaning of Kabus' words, after her own confession.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi again! THis fic brought to you by this tweet! https://twitter.com/proyearner/status/1312512909197545473?s=09  
> Couldn't help myself it was just a perfect prompt for these two!
> 
> As always thank you for your time reading this!
> 
> Make sure to kudo and/or comment whatcha liked if you can (or if there are any mistakes or critiques always looking to improve!)
> 
> You can find my writing updates at https://twitter.com/MaggyWritesFin
> 
> And my regular screaming at https://twitter.com/MaggyChatter


End file.
